1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device with several points for securing a closure, particularly for a sectional closure.
The invention is particularly useful for bolting a sectional garage door, a wide doorway flap, or any other sectional closure adapted to be articulated during its opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known devices with several points as closure securement for metallic constructions. This type of device has a bolting block for each point of closure securement. This bolting block can be inserted and raised into a cutout in the metallic construction by means of a headpiece. The bolting blocks are generally interconnected by at least one actuating blade sliding in the plane of the headpiece. The headpiece can preferably be cut out or recessed to permit the sliding of the actuating blade, whose ends are thus slidably mounted relative to the interior of U shaped configurations provided in the headpiece. This device of known type is satisfactory, but cannot be used for bolting a sectional closure.